ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Extremely Short, Generic and Obligatory Filler Instalment
Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Extremely Short, Generic and Obligatory Filler Installment is the third gaiden in the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure series. Summary Prologue The Ultras were enjoying their food in the local KFC when two odd beings arrived, Ultraman Zasher and Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman. The others welcomed them when suddenly, Sentient Gudon appeared. Nerf spoke with him for some time before the Gudon was teleported to another dimension by a beam fired by Zegan. Zegan and Geozark appeared and challenged the Ultras, only for the two of them to be easily defeated. More Monsters Later, an AltiDetton appeared and slashed Ultraman Stronk's back with his chainsaw, Stronk let out an autistic screech and killed the monster. Soon after, a laughter could be heard and Armoured Mefilas arrived, telling everyone that he had sent these monsters to test them. He releashed his capsule kaiju, Kaiju Girls Chimeraberos that was instantly killed by Stronk and Ultraman ultraman Ultraman's attacks when combined with Meta Cdr's beam. Bushido commented on her, but Stronk and Cdr told him he needs King before Cdr fled, possibly from confusion. Mefilas then decided to fight with the Ultras himself, firing his beam that managed to overpower not only Bushido's, but also Nerf and Average's beams and blast them, only for him to be one-shoted by One Kick Leo. Possession Soon after his death, Mefilas managed to possess Zasher and began attacking his friends. Mirror Neo Knight poked him way too many times, but to no avail since they soon realised he was OP for some reason after blasting Mirror Neo Knight with his beam. The Ultras all used their purifying attacks and forced Mefila's spirit out of Zasher. Finally, Stronk gave him some Vodka and finally managed to force the spirit out. Epilogue Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman thanked the others for saving his friend and walked away with him. Roleplay Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Extremely Short, Generic and Obligatory Filler Instalment The Ultras are in the local KFC. Ultraman Stronk is playing a Serbian Accordion Uria: These burgers are delicious. Bushido: How's food? Uria: It's good. Bushido takes another bite of his Legacy: Why am I even here? Compared to you guys, I'm way too.....ya' know.... normal.... I'm gonna bounce, I'll send in some other guys Bushido: Hey Legacy. Legacy leaves Bushido: Bye Legacy... Two odd looking Ultras approach the group: Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman and Ultraman Zasher. Stronk: Oh god. *stops playing* Zasher: Is this the right place? UUU: Pretty sure it is - let me do the talking, alright Zasher? Anyway... Greetings Ultramen. I am Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman, I come from Planet Ultraman and this is my friend Ultraman Zasher, son of Geed. Bushido: What can we do for you? Nerf and Average appear Stronk swallows a cooked Twin Tail whole. Suddenly, a strange Gudon approaches the Ultras. Stronk: Who is that? Bushido: Dunno Uria just sit in his seat eating his burger. The strange Gudon approaches Nerf and says "Hi" Sentient Gudon: How are you Nerf? Nerf: Oh hey Sentient Gudon. I'm good, thanks for asking Stronk: The Gudon must have come because I was eating the Twin Tail. Zasher: NERF WATCH OUT! ZASHIUM RAY! Sentient Gudon: *dodges* Stop! UUU: Zasher, it appears this Gudon is a friend of theirs, not a foe. Zasher: Alright... Lightning: What is even going on? UUU: Ahh, hello there Uria: Oh hi Lightning. Zasher: Who's this? Lightning: I'm Lightning, Ultraman Lightning, you seem to be new around here. Suddenly, Sentient Gudon is blasted in the back by a blue beam and teleported to another dimension. Stronk: OH LORDY! UUU: What? Zegan and Geozark appear and fire their beams at the Ultras. Average: Huh? One of these guys is way to obscure to be fighting me. Anyway...let's fight these dudes Bushido fires beams at Zegan Stronk: Welp, if we need to fight, I shall. Zegan and Geozark blast the group with their beams. Geozark then charges at Average and headbutts him Average: Ow! Get offa me! Average Kick! UUU: You fiend! *punches Geozark* Stronk tackles Geozark. Zegan bites Average Nerf: Buddy! Lightning slashes Zegan with his arm blades as Zegan fires red lightning everywhere. Nerf fires his beam at Zegan, but is killed by the red lightning. Average: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Stronk fires his Remove Kebab beam at Geozark Zegan: *earbleeding screech* Stronk: MY EARS! *puts in earplugs* Bushido: Beware his beam Geozark bites Average once more Nerf is suddenly revived by Mirror Neo Knight Nerf: Neat. Bushido fires beam at Zegan's face, but Zegan survives and slashes at Bushido Average: SPECIUM RAY! Geozark explodes Stronk kicks Zegan, while Bushido punches it. in the face. Zegan fires his Zegant Beam at Average UUU: Take this! Wide Specium Shot! The beam blasts and kills Zegan Uria is sitting on a chair, watching the battle, and eating French Fries. Suddenly, a chainsaw slices through Stronk's back, causing him to screech autistically. The chainsaw is the tail of AltiDetton. AltiDetton: *Retarted screech* Nerf: The hell? We're not even in the Altiverse! Average: I don't even know anymore.... AltiDetton bites Stronk, before Bushido punches and kicks the monster UUU: Stop that! *lifts AltiDetton and throws him at Stronk* Stronk fires his Remove Kebab Beam at AltiDetton, killing him. Zasher: Good job Stronk UUU: Indeed, he is very strong Stronk: Any time, m8. A strange being is watching the heroes ???: Mwahaha! It is about time! Armoured Mefilas appears Armoured Mefilas: Greetings.... Bushido: Who are you? Armoured Mefilas: I see that you have defeated all three of my kaiju....well done...... Bushido: They were push overs Stronk forgets how to use his limbs and flops over to Armoured Mefilas. He then remembers and gets up. Armoured Mefilas: It's time for you to face my overpowered capsule kaiju! GOOOOO!!!!!!!! Mefilas throws a capsule in the air and all the sudden.... Kaiju Girls Chimeraberos is released from it. Stronk: RUN YOU BLOODY FOOLS! KGC: Hey boys! *winks* Bushido blushes hard Zasher: OH WHAT THE F*CK!??? Stronk: Nope, not dealing with this! *fires his beam at her* UUU: BEGONE THOTIUM RAY A bright light flashes in the air KGC: Huh? A giant beam of energy lands right on KCG and combines with UUU and Stronk's beams, killing her. Meta Cdr shows up as the source. Cdr: I have exterminated thee UUU: The thot is gone! Bushido: Aww.... I thought she was kinda cute. Stronk and UUU look at him confused. Stronk: Bushido.... you need King... Meta Cdr Cdr: *points at Stronk* I agree with Stronk, you indeed need King... *leaves* Armoured Mefilas: .... There goes my all-powerful capsule kaiju..... But.......You still haven't face their leader....ME! THE REAL DEAL! *Fires his beam at the Ultras* Bushido counters with his Dragon Wrecker, but Armoured Mefilas' beam overpowers Bushido's and blasts him. Armoured Mafilas then fires his beam once again at the heroes, although Stronk dodges. Nerf and Average fire their beams, but Mefilas' overpowers their ones as well. They jump out of the way right before the beam hits them, so Armoured Mefilas slices at Nerf and Average with his blade instead. Stronk Sucker Punches Armoured Mefilas. Then One Kick Leo suddenly crashes through a window and kicks Mephilas from behind. Armoured Mefilas: What the? NOOOOOOO *Dies* Nerf: Huh Zasher: Well..... that was easy... Stronk grabs a Kebab Grenade and throws it at Mefilas' corpse. Suddenly... Zasher gets possessed by Mefilas Bushido: Huh? Stronk: N-NANI!? Zasher: MWAHAHA! Did you think you could defeat me so easily! Fools! Stronk: Let's just finish this. *tackles Zasher* UUU: Zasher! My friend! What has he done to you? Zasher: Zasher is no more...... For I am....... ARMOURED MEFILAS! Mirror Neo Knight pokes Zasher, destroying the KFC Zasher: Nice try! *fires his Zashium Ray at Mirror Neo Knight, blasting him back* MNK: wow he's OP UUU: *grabs Zasher* PLEASE! Stop! Stronk grabs his Addias shoes. Zasher: I'll never stop! *blasts UUU* MNK pokes Zasher 29147238 times Nerf: I feel like we're not even really doing anything Average: Same Stronk: Yea. Bushido: You OK UUU? UUU: I'm fine.... It's him we should worry about! Bushido fires beams at Zasher, who fires multiple Rekting Ripers all over the place, but Bushido shields himself and his friends. Then Zasher lifts UUU and throws him at Nerf, Stronk and Average, but Stronk gets up, forms a cross with his Addias Shoes and walks over to Zasher Stronk: MAY THE POWER OF KING COMPELL YOU! MAY THE POWER OF KING COMPELL YOU! Zasher: NEVER! *blasts Stronk* MNK: I've poked him so many times. Usually when I poke people the planet explodes Stronk: *is sent back and crashes into Average* OOF. Average: Ow... UUU: Everyone! Do not kill him! Purify him! He's a friend! He must not die! Stronk: *gets up* YEA! Average: Cool! Zasher: Shut up you! *fires the Zashium Ray at UUU* UUU: *blocks it* NOW! MNK: LET'S DO IT OKL: ok Stronk hits Zashers face with the Addias shoes, while UUU uses his Full Moon Rekt at Zasher Bushido: Crystal Zen Comfort!!! Zasher: No no no! I'll never stop! NEVER I TELL YOU! NEVER! REKTING BERSTO! UUU: Yes you will! Stronk: Nope. *slaps Zashers color timer with the Addias shoes* MNK: Mirror Neo Lecter! Lightning: THUNDER STICK! *it passes harmlessly through Zasher* ???: Yo dudes, just calm down Ultraman Peace: Ok duuuudddddeee. Just calm down man. Peace heeaallliinnnggg *sends out a wave of weed to calm down Zasher* Zasher: NO NO N-NO! N-no............. Stronk: *puts his addias back on* Ayy man, drink some Vodka. Zasher: No....... But when Stronk hands Zasher Vodka, he drinks it anyway. The Vodka completely removes Mefilas' spirit from Zasher's body as the spirit flies away. Stronk: It worked! UUU: Finally Zasher: What happened? UUU: I'll explain later.... Everyone! Thank you! Thank you for being such great people and helping me and my friend. It is about time we leave, goodbye heroes, I owe you all. Me and Zasher shall help you in the future! C'mon Zasher, let's go. Nerf: K bye Sammy appears from nowhere Sammy: CAN I GET AN AMEN UP- Suddenly Neo Noa appears and oneshots Sammy Lightning: Well that happened Neo Noa is about to leave but then trips on nothing and dies Average: I have no f***ing idea Mirror Neo Knight: Anyway... I need to get back to Fandom Hell One Kick Leo: And I have to go kill more OP bad guys with comical ease. The true hero never rests! MNK and OKL leave. Soon everyone has left the spot where the KFC used to be. Except Stronk, who is just being idle. Stronk turns to see a Ultra in medieval Templar armor. ???: "BEGONE THO-" THE END Characters Crockinator * Ultraman Stronk * "BEGONE THO-" Templar Ultra BigD2003 * Ultraman Uria Furnozilla * Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman * Ultraman Zasher ** Normal ** Possessed * Sentient Gudon * Zegan * Geozark * AltiDetton * Armoured Mefilas ** Normal ** Spirit ** Possessed Zasher GeedWarrior26 * Ultraman Bushido ** Comet Cdr Raids Again * Ultraman Legacy * Ultraman Nerf * Ultraman Average * Ultraman Peace * Kaiju Girls Chimeraberos * Cdr KitsuneSoldier * Ultraman Lightning * Mirror Neo Knight * One Kick Leo * Sammy * Ultraman Neo Noa Kill Count * Zegan: Ultraman Nerf (Later Undone) * Ultraman Average: Geozark * Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman: Zegan, Kaiju Girls Chimeraberos (Shared) * Ultraman Stronk: AltiDetton, Kaiju Girls Chimeraberos (Shared) * One Kick Leo: Armoured Mefilas * Cdr: Kaiju Girls Chimeraberos (Shared) Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Roleplays Category:Crockinator Category:BigD2003 Category:Furnozilla Category:GeedWarrior26 Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:KitsuneSoldier